


Press Play

by Hyungwons



Series: Bottom!Wonho Bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Edging, God Save Me, M/M, Masturbation, WHbingo, handjobs, hyungwonho recording themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: In which Hyungwon suggested they record themselves, and Hoseok didn't expect it to go so well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes

"Hold still," Hyungwon called.

"F-fuck, Hyungwon... How am I-I supposed to stay still like this?" Hoseok squirmed around underneath him, being held down by the taller as he straddled his legs. One hand was pumping Hoseok's cock slowly, thumbing over the slit, and the other was holding his camera up so he could capture every last second of how his hand alone could drive Hoseok over the edge.

Hoseok threw his head back onto the pillow, eyes opened just barely as he grabbed at the sheets beneath him and looked up at the ceiling. There were blurs of white scattered across his vision, forcing him to shut his eyes tight as he moaned out just as Hyungwon squeezed. His hand worked wonders, snaps of his wrist as he twisted his hand around it, still capturing how much Hoseok writhed under him like that. Hyungwon's lip were between his teeth, his eyes completely focused on Hoseok and the drips of sweat on his forehead glistening. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight, completely mesmerised by the way Hoseok moved, how his eyes rolled back; his lips, red and bruised, and his tongue occasionally licking over them; just the way his hair fell in front of his eyes looked so beautiful to him.

He brought the camera closer to Hoseok, capturing just for a moment how his eyes rolled back and the moans fell from his lips. "You're so pretty," he hadn't even noticed he spoke until Hoseok's groaned from the very back of his throat and deepened the arch in his spine. "So pretty and beautiful like this. So perfect." Hyungwon had taken pictures of Hoseok before like this, all vulnerable and exposed and weak, but he had never recorded it before and he was starting to wonder why. It's so beautiful. The sight of Hoseok beneath him, being held down by him and doing nothing about it as he wrecks him and records every last second of it was honestly one of the most beautiful things he had seen.

"P-please, Hyungwon..."

Hyungwon would keep letting him whine, letting him beg to cum and for Hyungwon to just hurry up and stop teasing, but Hyungwon never did. Maybe one time when Hoseok was good he let him off easy, but every other time was spent with Hyungwon wrecking him, ruining him and every last drop of innocence he still had left.

"Just a little longer, baby." Hyungwon bit his lip, nearly moaning at the sight he was recording, Hoseok's dick throbbing in his hand as he needed a release.

"H-Hyungwon!" he choked out, pushing his head into the pillow and mouth opening into a gasp. Hyungwon squeezed the head, teasing him with a few slow thumb movements over the tip. He was on the edge, about to come undone, but Hyungwon let go.

He let go and pulled away, sitting up straight on Hoseok's legs and he could feel him shift around uncomfortable beneath him, his release far too close for Hyungwon to stop now. "No, no no. N-no, Hyungwon don't d-do this, please...!" He'd beg as much as he had to. If Hyungwon wanted to make him a mess, then he'd beg for him to do just that if he must.

Hoseok threw his hands over his face, hiding himself behind them as he sighed out, finally noticing how dry his throat was. "F-fuck, Hyungwon, please... don't," his words muffled behind his hand and Hyungwon just found that even cuter.

"Hold still," Hyungwon said again and shifted his position, sliding down Hoseok's legs. "Here." Holding the camera out for Hoseok to take, he watched as the other peeked from between his fingers and simply stared at the object blankly, not moving. And then with a groan he snatched the camera from Hyungwon, his cheeks and ears a bright red.

Hyungwon gave a smirk for the camera, and Hoseok could only sit there and record it, giving a couple of his low whines as he just wanted Hyungwon to hurry up. He wanted to hate how Hyungwon always played with him first, teased him, worn him out entirely before pushing him to his limits. Yet Hyungwon always found new ways to push him further and further until he broke. He always wanted to play around with every way he could have Hoseok screaming his name and submitting everything to him all at once. And Hoseok always loved it and every second of it ticking away with Hyungwon's hands somewhere on his body, burning at his skin.

A gentle kiss, soft, innocent; the look on Hyungwon's face of purity as he faces the camera and Hoseok, running his tongue along the underside and his hands on Hoseok's thighs, keeping him steady.

There wasn't even much to it but Hoseok could feel himself breaking and his composure had begun to waver under it all. It was so much when Hyungwon's wrapped his lips around his cock - lips red and full and devouring every inch of him, leaving him nothing more than a mess with twitches and moans and screams to stop teasing. And yet, during it all, Hyungwon's eyes still looked at him with such innocence and he didn't know what to think of it (he couldn't think at all).

Hyungwon's lips around him, sliding over his length and tongue tracing over everything. Hoseok could barely keep his hands up in place to capture it all on video. His teeth were digging into his lip, moans muffled behind them and they sounded so, so good like that.

One hand around Hoseok's dick, and the other around his own, Hyungwon timed them both perfectly with how he worked his own hand over his length to how his swirled his tongue around Hoseok's. It was all so planned out, so perfect and teasing, and Hyungwon was slow, his tongue and lips just barely doing enough to get Hoseok off and it was all planned. Hyungwon knew how to drive him crazy, and maybe he knew a little too well. Every time he felt Hoseok's dick throb and his moans become just a little more like screams hitting against his teeth, Hyungwon would slow down to a complete stop, waiting for the wave pleasure to pass before he picked things up again.

Hoseok couldn't believe how easy it was for Hyungwon to constantly edge him through his orgasm, and it was becoming even worse when Hyungwon's moans were beginning to send waves through his length and spread through his entire body, toes curling in and knees bending without his control. He had lost control, using what little he had left to keep as steady a hand as he could so he could record it all.

It might torturous here, but later it would all be worth it when Hyungwon wrecks him and praises him and tells him just how perfectly needy he is when Hyungwon makes them watch it over so Hoseok can be embarrassed by how loud he was the whole time (and he was loud, just like always).

It was only when Hyungwon's moans got louder, prettier, and muffled by Hoseok's dick that he began to fall behind and his pace began to falter. He thumbed over the tip gently, eyes rolling back as he had to pull away from Hoseok, hand still squeezing him as he dropped his head, eyes shut tight and lips bruised from his teeth.

"H-Hoseok..." Hoseok found it far too teasing, more than what Hyungwon usually does to him, don't push him this far to his release and then make him wait and watch Hyungwon get himself off instead. Just the little sounds that Hyungwon made, so desperate and weak, could've been enough, but Hyungwon's hand was squeezing him tight to make sure he didn't cum without his permission and Hoseok just couldn't take it anymore. He was throbbing in Hyungwon's hand, his release right there, so close and yet not close enough.

He needed more and Hyungwon was doing everything to throw him over the edge, yet doing nothing at the same time. He could only sit there and watch as Hyungwon's hand works over his dick, the precum dripping off, and his expression making him look absolutely (and especially) fucked and beautiful.

A groan, deep and even slightly whiny, escaped his throat just at the sight, and he was capturing it all on the video, not missing a second of it as Hyungwon peeked up at him from behind his fringe, lips red and eyes showing nothing but the pure amount of pleasure coursing through him. Hoseok didn't know how Hyungwon went from teasing him, using him and ruining him, to this; a mess, a complete and absolute mess under nothing but himself.

Then comes Hoseok's name and all the variations of it that Hyungwon can chant. His hands twists over the head of his dick and next thing he knows his body is twitching almost violently, his back arching and his breath catching in his lungs. His release hit him harder than he had expected, and he didn't know if it was just involuntary with how he went along to put on the best show for the camera and Hoseok, or if he had really gotten that into that it just became everything.

His hand was dirtied, cum dripping down his fingers and on Hoseok's thighs. Hyungwon still hung his head low, calming down from his high as his body continued to tremble and the white blurs obscuring his vision began to fade. He peeked up at Hoseok, seeing that he was still recording all that he could with shaky hands and lips parted slightly into silent whines. Cute and precious and a fucking mess that only added to it.

"F-fuck... that was just..." Hoseok breathed, his breath shaky and heavy and a little choke behind it from his dry throat. He lost himself in the moment and forgot everything around him that wasn't Hyungwon and the way he started licking the cum from his fingers. The arch in his back was involuntarily and he whimpered because of it as just watching hyungwon's tongue lick up and clean his fingers could've done enough for him at that point. "H-Hyungwon... please..."

"Yes, dear?" Hyungwon was still shaking, his panting still heavy as he tried to even out his breathing again, his composure long gone.

And Hoseok cursed because not now, not like this, how dare he start teasing like this. "Can I-I please... just cum already? Please, Hyungwon, p-please!" He reached a hand forward and dragged his fingers through Hyungwon's hair, pulling on the locks as his own little revenge for forcing him to wait for so damn long.

"Be patient, be good, and then maybe." Despite that slight demand, Hyungwon still let Hoseok be the one to guide his head down, licking his lips just before taking his dick into his mouth again.

It hadn't taken long at all, Hoseok right on the edge the second Hyungwon traced his tongue around the head. Somehow he managed to record it all, one shaky hand holding up the camera and the other up to his mouth, teeth biting down on a knuckle as his body tensed up. He couldn't even keep his eyes open, the sight only added to the list of every little that was driving him further.

Hyungwon could feel how he began to twitch, one hand running up and down Hoseok's thigh in an oddly soft and delicate manner, much different from the current situation and the look in his eyes. Licking one last stripe up the underside of Hoseok's dick, Hyungwon pulled away and let his hand take over so he could slide himself up more, pushing the camera out of the way just so he could caress Hoseok's neck. Compared to how his hand squeezed Hoseok, his eyes and touches were gentle, and he leaned closer to leave a kiss at his jaw before capturing his lips.

It wasn't gentle or slow. It was lazy and messy and open-mouthed and Hyungwon swallowed each of Hoseok's moans and the screams of his name that poured right out with several curses he muffled with his lips and loud kisses. And he felt Hoseok come undone in his hand, his nails clawing at Hyungwon's shoulders as he dropped the camera somewhere on the bed in the midst of it all.

Hyungwon pulled his hand away eventually, but he kept their lips together in a sloppy manner, barely giving Hoseok enough time to catch his breath between moans.

Hoseok was still holding onto Hyungwon by his shoulders, afraid to let go, and Hyungwon's hands had found themselves one at the side of Hoseok and the other dragging through his hair, pushing the strands away from his eyes, petting him carefully, gently, making sure he calms down easily.

He whispers little praises against Hoseok's lips between each kiss, pulling back for a second just to breathe out another compliment, and every time Hoseok gets a little lighter, a little more warm and safe and loved all over again. Every kiss on his lips, every breath he feels on them, every hand on his body holding him and protecting him and soothing him, every word from Hyungwon gentle and beautiful, fills Hoseok up all over again.

He throws his arms around Hyungwon, stopping him mid-sentence of yet another compliment by pulling him close back into a sudden kiss, their little video forgotten at their side.

When they pulled away, lips red and finally almost calmed from their orgasms, they just smile. "I'll go get a towel." Hyungwon pecked Hoseok once more on the lips but sliding out of the bed, that smile still plastered on his face. Grabbing the camera, Hoseok quickly turned off the recording at last, figuring the ending would just be a bonus to hear Hyungwon's whispered compliments to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Save my soul  
> I ended up accepting a challenge for this bingo that'll have me writing at least 35 of the prompts for just hyungwonho, and then an additional 6 fics for hyungwonho+showhyuk and I am: not ready for 40+ smut fics in the next 2 months bye


End file.
